There is a heretofore know electronic device which is constructed by mounting an imaging element such as a CCD type element or a CMOS type element, or a light-emitting element such as a LED on an insulating base. As such an electronic device, there is known an apparatus comprising an insulating base having a frame section, and an electronic element mounted inside the frame section (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). On an upper surface of the insulating base is placed an electrode pad.